X Men Resumption
by Anna-Rogue
Summary: Sem liderança, os X-Men se desentendem e se separam, deixando o caminho livre para Magneto agir... não só ele, como outros também. Agora os X-Men devem voltar, além de descobrir onde está professor Xavier.
1. Contrapontos

X-Men não me pertence (infelizmente, mas o Gambit um dia será meu 8D).  
Todos os direitos reservados a Stan Lee e Marvel Comics.  
Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

**--x--**

Sessenta quilômetros ao norte de Nova York encontram-se as ruínas da Escola Para Super Dotados do Professor Xavier, era também a base escondida dos famosos X-Men, heróis mutantes que arriscavam suas vidas todos os dias salvando as pessoas, muitas vezes, salvando o mundo. Pregavam a igualdade racial entre mutantes e seres humanos normais. Ironicamente, não eram aceitos na sociedade, como a maioria dos mutantes, eram odiados, muitas vezes chamados de assassinos e acusados de todo o mal que lutavam para exterminar.

Lutavam por um sonho, o sonho de Charles Xavier. Mas o sonho acabou...

Após uma intensa batalha contra, talvez, o maior e mais poderoso inimigo dos X-Men e de todo o mundo, a batalha foi ganha, mas também perdida. O temível Apocalipse novamente surgiu com o plano de tornar mutantes e humanos normais, seus escravos. Muitos inocentes foram mortos na batalha e ele quase conseguiu concluir seu propósito, mas foi impedido mais uma vez pelos X-Men que quase deram a vida para derrotar o mutante. Mesmo com a batalha ganha, os contrapontos foram muitos, e graves. A começar pelo professor Xavier, que ferido demais ficou a beira da morte, e no seu leito pediu ajuda novamente de Lilandra que o levou para o Império Shiar. Pediu para que seus alunos não o procurassem pois voltaria assim que possível. Jean perdeu o controle dos poderes propiciados pela Fênix, e ainda com dificuldades para controlá-los, recebe ajuda de seu namorado, Scott. Wolverine simplesmente desapareceu após a despedida do Professor Xavier. Piotr decidiu voltar para a Rússia. Warren e Bobby também decidiram voltar para casa. Gambit continuou mantendo contato com Tempestade e Vampira, seu atual interesse. Vampira, abalada pela situação de que o único homem que poderia ajudá-la a controlar seus poderes não pode mais ajudá-la, isolou-se durante um tempo em um apartamento e somente recentemente tem aceitado sair por pedidos de Gambit. Os demais tentam seguir suas vidas igualmente. Tempestade é a única que permanece com o sonho de Charles Xavier vivo em sua mente, e por vezes quis procurá-lo para alertar da situação, mas nada pode fazer uma vez que a equipe se separou. Já aceitando a derrota, decidiu ir morar com Forge, pensando que talvez quando o professor voltar tudo fique bem.

**--x--**

Dois meses e meio após a batalha, longe dessas ruínas, em um pequeno apartamento encontra-se a deusa dos ventos. Olhava o céu pela janela de seu quarto no terceiro andar. Estava pensativa como nos últimos meses, mas foi interrompida.

-Te assustei? – Pergunta o homem com o cabelo preso num assanhado rabo de cavalo enquanto entra no quarto.

-Não. Tudo bem Forge. – responde-lhe Ororo, que vira a cabeça para Forge, e em seguida olha o céu novamente.

-Onde estava? – Ele pergunta.

-... O que? – Ela não entende.

-Com seus pensamentos. Onde anda minha deusa nesses últimos meses? – Ele diz se aproximando e abraçando-a por trás, percebendo que sua amada estava abatida.

-Estava onde sempre estive. Na Escola Xavier.

-Outra vez, Ororo?! – Forge diz com ar de insatisfação. – Não percebeu que tem que esquecer esse sonho absurdo? Pelo amor de Deus, quando vai deixar os X-Men de vez e ser minha por inteira? Você não é mais Tempestade! Agora você é apenas a Ororo. Os X-Men não existem mais! – Forge diz completamente irritado, se afastando e ficando de costas para sua amada.

Ororo permanece em silêncio. Ficou assustada com a reação de Forge, mas já tinha o visto assim uma vez pelo mesmo motivo. Foi quando ele lhe pediu em casamento há seis meses atrás. Ele achou que ela não aceitaria o pedido, para poder permanecer como X-Men e tiveram uma discução. Lembrou-se que por esse motivo ficaram um mês sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Ele não entendia o que tudo aquilo significava para ela. Achava que os ideais dos X-Men eram apenas sonhos. Somente após o fim dos X-Men os dois reataram e, desde então, estão morando juntos.

-Desculpe querido, não há motivo para ficar assim afinal, os X-Men acabaram mesmo. Eu só não entendo como chegamos a esse ponto, podíamos ter continuado, tínhamos força para continuar sem o professor, mas ao invés disso, nós nos desentendemos e cada um foi para um lado. Eu sei que não temos notícias dele há muito tempo, mas se Lilandra não deu notícias então ele deve estar bem, caso contrário...

-Chega Ororo! Para mim basta. – Interrompe Forge, deixando Ororo sozinha no apartamento.

Ororo abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos.

-Por que você não entende? Por que ainda guarda tanta raiva? – Diz baixo para si mesma.

**--x--**

Em um apartamento não tão distante dali, saindo do banho, está Vampira, recentemente se conformando com a partida de Xavier e o fim dos X-Men. De toalha ela se dirige ao quarto, cantarolando uma música qualquer, mas seu percurso é interrompido pelo telefone, que a faz seguir para o corredor, para pegar o telefone sem fio na parede.

-alô. – Ela atende enquanto arruma a toalha para não cair.

-_Bonjour, ma chère._ – Diz o homem na outra linha, com um forte sotaque cajun.

- Ah, é só você Gambit. – Fala, fingindo estar desapontada ao saber quem é a pessoa.

-_A_ _mademoiselle estaria disponível hoje?_

-Desculpe, "monsieur", mas hoje vou ficar por aqui mesmo.

-_Esqueci de dizer que não aceito uma resposta negativa._ – Ele insiste.

-Tarde demais, fofo. – Ela rebate como de costume.

-_Tudo bem. Então Gambit vai ser obrigado a passar aí contra sua vontade, esteja pronta._ – Diz ele.

-Não, Gambit, eu já disse que... Desligou! Seu cajun... – Ela pensa em xingá-lo, mas respira fundo para se conter. – Sempre consegue me tirar do sério. – Fala com ar de irritação, mas dá um sorriso em seguida e corre para o quarto para se vestir.

**--x--**

-Magneto. – A mulher de pele azul e olhos amarelados chama um homem que estava de costas.

-Sim, Mística?! – Responde o homem com uma armadura e capacete vermelho conhecido como Magneto, permanecendo de costas para Mística.

Ele estava visitando as ruínas da escola de Xavier, com uma aparência visivelmente atordoada pela situação do local e pela partida do "amigo". Seus acólitos estavam lhe acompanhando.

-Não é melhor partir? – Ela fala, inexpressiva.

-"Partir"... Que palavra dolorosa, não? Agora vejo que eu realmente tinha razão, eu e Charles éramos muito parecidos, as únicas coisas que nos diferenciavam eram nossos objetivos. Ele tinha um sonho que não passava de ilusão, e não estará aqui para ver que estava errado, para ver EU concretizar o meu sonho. Se seus X-Men estivessem aqui eles tentariam me impedir... Mas todos partiram, alguns por escolha, outros para sempre! Descanse em paz... Velho amigo! – Diz Magneto passando ao lado de Mística, dirigindo-se para uma nave e deixando o local.

-Unuscione. – Mística chama sem se mover.

-Sim, Mística. – A mutante responde.

-Já conseguiu alguma informação sobre os X-Men? – Pergunta inclinando a cabeça para a esquerda, direção de Unuscione.

-Não. Eles simplesmente sumiram desde a batalha contra Apocalipse.

Mística permanece séria por alguns segundos. Volta a olhar para o horizonte.

-Vá com Magneto, eu vou em seguida. – Diz, retirando-se do local.

**--x--**

Em um bar conhecido dos X-Men, estavam três amigos conversando, eram Warren, Bobby e Bishop. Sentados em uma mesa perto de uma das mesas de sinuca, eles relembravam os velhos tempos que agora pareciam tão distantes.

-Lembram quando a Kitty caiu na piscina? Ela ficou furiosa! – Bobby relembra fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada.

-Bons tempos, Bobby, bons tempos! Nada como relembrar de tudo isso aqui no Bar do Perigo. – Disse Warren, tentando conter o riso.

-É... Tenho de admitir que devem ter sido tempos melhores do que os meus. –Disse Bishop, já dominando seus risos e voltando a sua seriedade usual.

-Não fique assim Bishop, agora você é um de nós, apesar de toda uma vida num futuro não tão certo.

-Um de nós, Warren? Os X-Men não existem mais. Isso só demonstra que o futuro que venho é realmente alternativo. – Diz Bishop.

Os homens ali ficam em silêncio, pois para eles os X-Men ainda significavam muito. No passado, no futuro... e no presente também, mesmo não mais existindo.

**--x--**

Algum tempo depois, a campainha do apartamento de Vampira toca e ela corre para atender. Chegando perto da porta ela para a corrida e começa andar contendo a pressa enquanto arruma o cabelo encaracolado. Ela olha pelo olho mágico da porta e vê Gambit do outro lado. Convencendo a si mesma de que está calma, afinal, é o mesmo conquistador de sempre, ela solta um suspiro e o atende.

-Bela vista – Diz Gambit, olhando Vampira por inteira. Ela estava com um belo vestido verde rico em detalhes, longo e, como sempre, cobria a maior parte do corpo, pois assim sentia-se mais segura.

-Então, vamos? – Ela fala calmamente.

-Pois não chère, a não ser que queira que eu entre, non? – Ele diz com seu melhor sorriso.

-Nada disso. Você me convidou para sair, querido, e é o que vamos fazer. – Responde ao sorriso do Cajun.

Os dois descem e se dirigem à moto de Gambit. O cabelo encaracolado de vampira dançava ao vento frio que corria aquela noite.

-Para onde iremos? – Pergunta Vampira, subindo na moto.

-Ora chère, se eu disser vai estragar a surpresa. – Diz Gambit ligando o veículo. – Gambit promete que não vai se arrepender. – Completa.

Do outro lado da rua, em uma lanchonete logo em frente a edifício em que Vampira morava, estava uma garota de cabelos curtos os observando atentamente. Ela mantinha o olhar vidrado nos dois.

-Ora, ora. Não foi tão difícil te encontrar, Vampira... – Diz a garota misteriosa, se levantando e dirigindo-se a um taxi estacionado.

**--x--**

Mandem sugestões, se tiverem dúvidas, perguntem, se quiserem, critiquem, ok?

Traduções de palavras estrangeiras: (Na sequencia em que apareceram)

[Traduzidas do francês]:

_-Bonjour: Olá  
-Ma chère: Minha querida.  
-Mademoiselle: Senhorita, minha senhorita.  
-Monsieur: Senhor, meu senhor.  
-Non: Não (claaro!)_


	2. Laços Indestrutíveis

-E para onde foi o Wolverine? – Perguntou Warren enquanto jogava sinuca com Bishop e Bobby no Bar do Perigo. O recinto não estava cheio, o que deixava os ex-X-men mais a vontade. Warren usava um indutor de imagem que Forge havia criado quando fazia parte dos X-Men, por isso sua mutação não transparecia.

-Sumiu. Sabe como é aquele animal, quando algo o chateia ele corre com o rabo entre as pernas. – Disse Bishop, frio e direto enquanto não tirava os olhos da tacada de Bobby. Ele era desconfiado como de costume.

-Nossa, nunca tinha ouvido você falar assim do Wolverine. – Bobby ressalta enquanto encaçapa.

-Estou farto de ficar aqui parado enquanto todos fogem para suas casas. Então é assim que a brilhante equipe pela qual agarrei todos os ideais resolve as coisas? No primeiro desentendimento após a falta de liderança, cada um vai para um lado? Não são os X-Men que ouvi falar no meu tempo! – Bishop se indigna com a posição de cada ex-integrante para com a equipe de heróis que não mais existia.

-Não é o primeiro desentendimento, Bishop... – Diz Bobby, mas é interrompido por uma figura que chega ao local.

-Mas foi o último, foi o que bastou para abrirem os olhos, não é? – É Forge quem chega com seu recente mau humor gerado após um desentendimento com Ororo, qual foi causado justamente pela ligação que ela ainda sente com os X-Men.

-Forge! – Bobby exclama se aproximando como quem vai cumprimentar um velho amigo.

-Não se aproxime Bobby. Eu não sou um de vocês... Ou melhor, não sou mais o que foram.

-Uma vez X-Men, sempre X-Men, amigo. E mesmo assim não há motivo para agir de tal forma.

– Diz Warren.

-Acho que a atual situação de vocês não os permite dizer "uma vez X-Men, sempre X-Men". – Forge os lembra de que os X-Men já não existem mais.

-Você tem razão Forge. Ninguém aqui tem o direito de dizer isso, não são dignos de seguir o sonho de Charles Xavier. Se realmente pensassem dessa forma a situação não seria esta. – Bishop concorda, encarando feio os colegas.

-Parece que não há espaço para todos nós nesse bar. – Diz Forge visivelmente incomodado virando-se de costas para se retirar e dando alguns passos adiante.

-Eu conheço a Tempestade, Forge, cedo ou tarde ela vai retornar. – Bishop fala firme.

Forge para por um instante, mas continua seu caminho e vai embora.

-x-

-Eu não imaginava que fosse me trazer a um restaurante de comida Cajun, Gambit. – Diz Vampira, satisfeita com o local do jantar. – Achei que um homem como você fosse me levar para uma lanchonete.

-Vivendo e aprendendo, chère. – Gambit e Vampira jantam em um renomado restaurante de comida cajun de Nova York.

-Acho que estou me acostumando com essa vida "normal". Talvez seja melhor assim. – Diz Vampira, olhando para Gambit com um olhar inesperadamente sincero.

-Eu ainda acho que você precisa de umas férias. Que tal viajarmos, nós dois juntos? – Ele fala com seu típico olhar sedutor enquanto pega as mãos de Vampira em cima da mesa carinhosamente.

-Eu acho que... – Vampira sorri olhando nos olhos rubros do Cajun e aproximando-se de seu rosto. -... Que você não muda mesmo, né Remy? – Ela fala como quem adora quebrar esperanças e se afasta novamente, desfazendo-se das mãos dele.

-Eu mudaria por você. – Ele sorri enquanto ela dá uma pausa em sua resposta o olhando fixamente.

Realmente não entendia o que exatamente Gambit queria. Deveria ficar com raiva por ele fazer esses jogos para conquistá-la, e realmente ficava com raiva desse homem que não parava de falar, mas não conseguia enfrentá-lo sempre, somente quando tinha força o suficiente para dar um basta em suas cantadas. Ela sabia que o cajun adorava um desafio, tornava a conquista um jogo e o fazia com muita maestria e isso a deixava mais insegura ainda. Não queria deixar-se levar por Gambit, pois não sabia o que ele realmente queria, mas se deixava levar mesmo assim quase sem perceber, como quando deixamos que o tempo faça as escolhas por nós.

-Até quando esse seu jogo vai durar? – Vampira diz, fechando um pouco seu sorriso e o encarando, a espera de uma resposta que não veio, pois foram interrompidos.

-Vampira! – A garota de cabelos curtos fala diante da mesa do casal. Os dois a olham.

-... Você! – Vampira fala séria.

-x-

-Logo meu triunfo começará. Não há mais tempo para esperar. Os mutantes irão liderar esse mundo. – Diz Magneto, cheio de si olhando a lua da janela do que parecia ser uma base. – Onde está Mística?

-Estou aqui Magneto. – Diz ela, chegando ao local.

-Cuidado com o que está tramando, Mística. Se seus objetivos interferirem no meu plano, irá pagar caro. – Ele fala apertando o olhar ao encará-la.

-Não se preocupe Magnus, acho que você vai gostar da minha surpresinha, embora eu não apóie. – Ela fala com um olhar malicioso, deixando Magneto pensativo.

-Veja bem o que vai fazer, mulher. – Ele diz, virando-se de costas e mirando a lua novamente.

-x-

Olhando a lua estava Ororo. Sentia-se deslocada, fora de lugar, como se não fosse ela mesma a viver aquela pacata vida. Além disso, sentia algo errado, como se o silêncio do Professor durante os últimos meses fosse um sinal de alerta. O telefone toca.

-Alô. – Uma desanimada Ororo atende ao telefone que fica no criado mudo ao lado da cama de casal.

-Oi Ororo, é a Jean. Eu não tenho boas notícias. – Diz a voz no telefone, deixando Ororo atenta. – Eu ouvi uma voz na minha mente... Eu tenho medo do que pode ter acontecido com o professor!

-Deusa! – Exclama Ororo sentando-se na cama como se sua preocupação realmente tivesse sido um sinal.

-x-

-Ponto Cego! – Exclama Vampira levantando-se e abraçando a garota sem medo de tocar em sua pele. As duas se tocam e nada acontece, para surpresa de Gambit.

-Ei chère, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Pergunta Gambit.

-Esta é a Ponto Cego, Remy. É uma amiga minha de muito tempo. – Diz Vampira extremamente feliz.

-Mas... como podem se tocar?

-Eu também sou uma mutante, os meus poderes e os da Vamp são tão parecidos que ela pode me tocar que nada acontece. – Diz Ponto Cego.

-Eu estou tão feliz de te ver de novo. – Diz Vampira de costas para Gambit e de frente para sua amiga.

-Hmm. – Gambit murmura, não muito feliz com o fato de ter seu jantar romântico interrompido. – Sente-se chère. – Ele fala para Vampira.

-Sente-se conosco, Ponto Cego! – Pede Vampira, sorrindo enquanto puxa a cadeira para a garota sentar.

-O que... – Gambit reprova.

-E ah, estava me esquecendo de apresentar vocês direito. Gambit, esta é Ponto Cego, Ponto Cego, este é Gambit. – Vampira falava como se tivesse deixado todas as suas frustrações de lado, e isso de certa forma incomodava Gambit. Há muito tempo que ele não via Vampira tão a vontade. Ele queria que ela se sentisse assim com ele.

-Olá Gambit. E eu não quero incomodar vocês. – Diz Ponto Cego.

-Que bom. – Gambit fala olhando para Ponto Cego deixando claro que está incomodado, levando uma cutucada de Vampira.

-Faço questão que participe do nosso jantar, Ponto Cego! – Vampira diz, mesmo sabendo que Gambit certamente deve reprovar isso.

-Ora, chère... – Gambit não reclama tanto para não levar outra cutucada de Vampira que o olhava com um olhar ameaçador.

-Não quero tomar muito do tempo de vocês. Posso roubar a Vamp de você só um pouquinho, Gambit? – Pergunta Ponto Cego, sentando-se na cadeira que Vampira puxou para ela.

-Desde que não roube ela durante o jantar inteiro... – Diz Gambit, se retirando e pegando um cigarro do bolso.

-O que aconteceu? – Vampira pergunta, agora menos eufórica.

-É sobre Mística. – Ponto Cego começa.

-Eu não quero saber dela. – Vampira fecha a cara.

-É muito sério, Vamp. A Mística está com problemas, perdeu o chão de vez e quer te ver.

-Eu já disse que não me importo. Aquela mulher só ferrou a minha vida, ferrou as NOSSAS vidas, eu não sei como você não percebe.

-Eu não gosto... não gostava dos X-Men e passei a odiar eles muito mais depois que você foi pra lá, eles começaram a controlar você, mas agora que tudo acabou isso é passado. Só que a Mística quer ferrar com tudo de vez. Ela se uniu ao Magneto.

-O que? Como assim? – Vampira se assusta, prestando atenção em Ponto Cego mais atentamente.

-É, o Magneto quer dominar geral de novo e a Mística se uniu a ele, eu falei que ela tá sem chão. Acho que a única pessoa que pode ajudar ela é você, Vampira. Eu sei que você e o Magneto tiveram um lance, mas esquece isso já que você tá com esse bonitão. Promete que vai ajudar?

-Eu não sei... Preciso pensar. – Vampira coloca a mão na cabeça e a desliza de leve entre os cabelos cacheados.

-Não temos tempo, Magneto tá agindo rápido.

-Qual o plano dele?

-Eu não sei direito, mas se você falar com a Mística eu sei que ela vai te contar. – Ponto Cego insiste.

As duas se encaram. Vampira não queria reencontrar Mística, uma parte dolorida de seu passado que ela estava tentando enterrar junto com uma parte feliz – Os X-Men.

-x-

-Então... Alguém atacou o Império Shiar e algo aconteceu com o professor Xavier? – Pergunta Ororo, já na casa de Jean e Scott. Os três estavam sentados no sofá da aconchegante sala com apenas as luzes dos abajures ligadas, dando um clima mais sereno a cena.

-Exatamente, Ororo. Eu tenho medo do que pode ter acontecido. – Diz Jean, sentada ao lado da amiga enquanto as duas tomavam um chá.

-Deusa! Mas como isso pôde acontecer? O Império Shiar é muito forte. – Ororo coloca a xícara em cima da mesa de centro.

-É isso o que tememos, Tempestade. – Diz Scott, se levantando. – Se algo de fato aconteceu, quem ou o que provocou isso é mais forte do que podemos imaginar.

Tempestade levanta-se de repente com um olhar firme.

-É tempo de agir, meus amigos. – Ela diz.

-O que? – Jean pergunta, colocando sua xícara sobre a mesa de centro.

-Chega de fingir ser dona de casa, se ninguém quiser me ajudar eu farei isso sozinha. Eu vou resgatar o professor Xavier! – Diz ela, determinada.

-Eu queria tanto ouvir isso. – Diz Jean, se levantando.

-Eu também, querida. – Diz Scott, olhando para Jean.

-Meus queridos, os X-Men estão de volta! – Tempestade fala, dando um largo sorriso.

* * *

Eu ri na parte do chá hahaha

Foi para mostrar o quanto a vida dos X-Men se tornou sem graça e pacata, a ponto deles tomarem chazinho um na casa do outro enquanto discutem algo.

Alguns jogam sinuca no bar, outros vão beber algo pra esquecer a briga com a mulher, outros vão jantar fora...

Tá certo que eles já faziam tudo isso antes, mas agora o fato é que eles SÓ fazem isso.

Até a próxima ;*


End file.
